The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balcelbrisal’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Ca. during May 2002. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Impatiens cultivars with numerous large flowers, attractive flower colors, and freely basal branching growth habit.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Impatiens×hybrida breeding selection designated BFP-2874, not patented, characterized by its medium pink-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and compact, mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was ‘Balcelneon’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,995, characterized by its red purple-colored flowers, each with a light pink-colored eye, that are positioned above and beyond the foliage, dark green-colored foliage, and upright, mounded and uniform plant habit. The new Impatiens was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during October 2002 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since October 2002 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.